el rencuentro
by Neko-chan okomura
Summary: 96 neko es un chico muy raro que un día se encuentra con su viejo enamorado len kagamine y eso los mete en grandes problemas muy gracioso y romanticos


Rin rin

Se escuchó una alarma un peli-güero con orejas de gato se iba levantando para apagar la ruidosa alarma.

-maldición…ya es de día que molestia-dijo el chico mirando asía el reloj – ¡MALDICION…! Ya es tarde - dijo el chico tratándose de levantarse lo cual no funciono porque en vez de levantarse se calló - maldición – se estaba empezando a enfadar.

Salió de su habitación rápidamente topándose con su hermano mayor – buenos días neko – dijo el peli-verde saludando y sonriendo.

-hola y adiós gumiya te veo más al rato – dijo neko corriendo por un lado de su hermano

- no olvides que hoy llega gakupo y que tenemos que tenemos que estar en la empresa para recibirlo – dijo gumiya sin dejar de ver a su hermanito.

- ¡OKI! - dijo neko con una gran sonrisa y despidiéndose moviendo la mano.

El chico salió de su casa para poder encontrarse con su amigo koke que lo estaba esperando afuera - ¡koke!- grito neko asiendo que el chico ya mencionado volteara.

-buenos días kokuro-chan – dijo el chico viendo a su amigo caminar hacia el – oyes sabes que tengo un muy buen rato esperándote? –

- gomene koke-chan es qué mi alarma no sonó – dijo neko lo cual era una total mentira.

- ¿Mm? Ya veo… como sea quieres pasar a compra algo al mini súper antes de llegar a la gran "V"?

- Y tener que tratar con las fans no gracias – dijo neko negando con la cabeza.

- Entonces vámonos – comento koke comenzado a caminar.

- oki – dijo neko caminando a su lado.

- caminar es aburrido… ¿una carrera? – dijo el peli-café de koke.

-¿Mm? ¡SI! - grito neko mientras salía corriendo dejando a su amigo atrás.

-¡GATO TARAMPOSO ESPERA!- grito koke mientras comenzaba a correr detrás de neko.

Los chicos corrían sin control esquivando personas y brincando cosas esta llegar a la gran V que es como le llamaban a la gran empresa vocaloíd ya que el edificio tenía una GRAN V enfrente los chico ya se estaban acercando a la gran puerta de la empresa ya iban parejos al entrar a la empresa se tropezaron con el despistado piko que estaba agachado recogiendo algo que se la había caído el puto es que los tres chicos terminaron en el piso.

-Gomene pi-chan – dijeron los chicos ayudaondo a piko a levantarse del piso.

- N-no importa estoy bien – dijo piko con remolinos en los ojos – porque hay 4 de ustedes –

- No… no está bien- dijo koke

-hay utatane piko eres un tonto-dijo el peli-rosa de luki - yo me lo llevare ustedes váyanse no se preocupen-

-oki ki-chan- dijeron los chicos yéndose donde deberían.

Los chicos caminaron hasta la sala de conferencias donde se supone que de verían de estar al abrir la puerta lo único que pudieron ver era un libro que volaba así ellos neko agarro a koke como escudo asiendo que el libro solo le pagara a él.

-PORQUE DEMINIOS USTEDES DOS SIEMPRE LLEGAN TARDE – dijo el master algo enojado

-AH….porque me pagas maldito – dijo koke con ganas de llorar por la rabia.

- Hojallo master – dijo neko asomando la cabeza ya que estaba de tras de koke.

-como sea…siéntese ya empieza la junta – dijo master a koke y neko.

Los chicos tomaron asiento alado de su amigo – ¿porque llagaron tarde chicos? – dijo volteando a ver a sus amigos.

- Es que ALGUIEN no se levantó temprano ¿verdad NEKO? – dijo koke refiriéndose a neko.

- Ya te pedí perdón koke – dijo neko desviando la mirada.

- Ustedes tres ponga atención a la junta maldición… bueno los llame aquí para tratar lo que les tocara traer para la bienvenida de gakupo, kaito y yukkie, ustedes traigan las bebidas y algunas decoraciones y por favor vengan presentables entendiste NEKO Y KOKE – dijo master mirando fijamente a los chicos.

- oyes master no sabes que es esa sorpresa que traen los chicos- dijo la linda Alan una de las integrantes del grupo vocaloíd.

-lo siento pero no esa será una sorpresa para todos – comento el master sonriendo.

Todos salieron de la sala para cumplir con lo que su master les había encargado Bart, Alán y kokoro salieron a comprar los adornos mientras , koke y neko las bebidas y algunos aperitivos (comida).

-Que molestia no me gusta comprar cosas para gakupo es molesto – dijo neko un tanto molesto por la tarea que tenía que hacer.

-porque te molesta comprar cosas para tu hermano mayor pensé que lo querías mucho a mí me encanta comprar cosas para mi primo kaito por eso no pongo peros cuando me dicen que compre algo para el – dijo koke muy de mente curiosa.

- no me molesta comprar cosa para gakupo me molesta tener que tratar con las fans – dijo neko imaginándose a todas esas ruidosas chicas gritonas que tanto lo molestaban.- HAY NO LAS SOPORTO NI UN POQUITO –

-calma neko solo son chicas que te adoran por tú hermosa y rara voz – dijo tratando de tranquilizar al chico.

-voz ¿rara?...ustedes creen que m-mi voz es rara – dijo el chico un tanto inquieto por el comentario de sus amigos.

- no te espantes tu voz es muy bonita y rara porque no todos pueden cambiar su tono de voz a su gusto y antojo como tú que puedes hacer tanto una vez tanto de una niña de 5 años como de un adulto de 22 años sin hacer esfuerzo eso es muy bueno muy bueno me encantaría tener tu voz –dijo koke asiendo que el chico sonriera.

- G-gracias koke-chan – dijo neko agradeciéndole a su amigo por haberle subido los ánimos y sonriendo.

- no agradezcas a mí me encanta acerté sonreír – dijo koke – no mejor dicho ya amo acerté sonreír ya que no me gusta ver a mi mejor amigo triste, deprimido mucho menos llorando eso jamás.

Estas palabras hicieron que el chico se sonrojará un poco.

-Hay que lindos … pero SE NOS ASE TARDE ASI QUE APURENSE


End file.
